moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Greyhelm
Gaelin Cameron Ross Gaelin Cameron Ross (“Greyhelm”)http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&n=Greyhelm is a paladin and Knight of the Silver Hand. He is a humble servant of the Light and a fierce advocate for law and order. Despite his considerable experience, he deems no quest too minor for his attention, and despite his nobility, he deems no citizen beneath him. Because of these qualities, he will just as likely be found in the field as he will attending to his prayers in the Cathedral of Stormwind. Appearance Gaelin’s face is time-worn, creased with the deep lines that come from years of travel and war. His long hair and trimmed beard are both nearly white (and are the source of his nickname, “Greyhelm”), yet his eyes shine brightly with intelligence and kindness, suggesting nothing of his advanced age. When not at arms, Gaelin is jovial and friendly, smiling more often than not, and quick to share bread or wine with whomever might be so inclined. In battle, however, Gaelin’s eyes gleam fiercely, and his visage will take on a grim determination. Gaelin has the large frame and thickly corded musculature typical of human heroes. He may often be seen wearing robes or other simple garments, however, which tend to conceal his martial training. In these cases, he may be mistaken for a priest or magister, albeit one with the most gregarious disposition. Background Gaelin was born to a minor noble family with holdings in oil in the region of Stratholme, in the north of the then Kingdom of Lordaeron. After the destruction of the city and its refineries by the Horde during the Second War, Gaelin’s father took up arms with the Knights of the Silver Hand, where he befriended the paladin Tirion Fordring. Fordring in fact briefly served as Gaelin’s tutor in both theology and the martial arts, deeming the boy a remarkable prodigy in both respects. When Fordring was excommunicated from the Order and exiled from Lordaeron, Gaelin and his father secretly assisted in the paladin’s escape along with the orc thrall Eitrigg. Not long thereafter, the traitor Arthas’s army arrived to cull Stratholme. Gaelin’s father, perhaps sensing the hopelessness of the battle, persuaded Gaelin to flee the city along with his sister and Plague-stricken mother on Jaina Proudmore’s fleet. They would never see their father again, and his name is now recorded in the annals of the Order of the Silver Hand as a hero of Stratholme. After a brief stay in Theramore, Gaelin returned to the Eastern Kingdoms and completed his training as a paladin at the Northshire Abbey in Elwynn Forest, taking the name “Greyhelm” as his moniker of knighthood. His sister Katharine also completed her studies there and now serves in Stormwind as a Priestess of the Light. Their mother, however, never recovered from her brush with the Plague, or the loss of her husband, and now rests in peace in Theramore. Gaelin has never married nor sired offspring, thus it will likely fall to his sister to continue the Ross family’s noble heritage. The matter is of little concern to either of them, however. Having sworn oaths to the King of Stormwind, they perceive their only duty now is to protect and defend the peoples and lands of the Alliance. If someday Stratholme should be freed from the Scourge, they would no doubt return, but there is much else to be done before that day should come. Recent History Apart from his sister, Gaelin's only living relative is the paladin Ben Eiredon, a man of proximate age and similar appearance to Gaelin. Ben, unfortunately, suffered a personal tragedy involving a lover and a theretofore unknown daughter, which event left him broken and dismayed. Unwilling to continue the life of an adventurer, Ben bid goodbye to Gaelin and retired to a cabin overlooking the falls at Northshire Abbey, where he intends to live out his life in quiet seclusion. The loss of his longtime friend and cousin has shaken Gaelin, but it has also renewed his sense of loyalty to family and loved ones. At Ben's request, however, Gaelin has taken under his wing the death knight Lev Missev, Ben's adopted brother who had followed him to Stormwind after freeing himself from the Lich King's enthrallment. Gaelin now employs Missev as a man-at-arms and majordomo. Citations In recognition of his achievements, Gaelin has been awarded numerous titles and citations from peoples all across Azeroth, and is exalted with all of the principal races of the Alliance. Gaelin is similarly exalted or revered by nearly all of the principal minor factions of the world. Even such disparate groups as the Steamwheedle Cartel, the Sporeggar, the Kurenai, and the Cenarion Expedition hold him in high regard. For his military service Gaelin holds high honors with the Silverwing Sentinels, the Stormpike Guard, the League of Arathor, and Honor Hold. As evidence of his success and reputation, Gaelin often wears a "Tabard of the Achiever" gifted to him by an anonymous mage. About the author Greyhelm is an online persona of Robert Morrow, a lawyer, law professor, and sci fi/fantasy writer. His characters Greyhelm, Ben Eiredon, and Lev Missev have all been the subjects of Rob's written work, including his short stories "Beneath the High Forest Gate" (When the World Runs Thin, Carnifex Press, 2007) and "The Last Caretaker" (Staffs & Starships, Sheer Speculation Press, 2007). Rob has two beautiful, happy, healthy daughters from a prior marriage and lives in Anaheim Hills, California with his cat Adicus and his dog Mister Who. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin